This invention relates to a segmented collar tripod for holding a surveyor's stake.
One problem encountered with tripods for holding surveyor's stakes is the desirability of leveling the platform or collar at the upper end thereof. It is therefore desirable to be able to pivot the tripod legs with respect to the platform to a position wherein the tripod legs will support the platform in a level position. Once this position is attained, it is desirable to lock the hinged connection between the tripod legs and the platform to prevent further movement of the platform with respect to the tripod legs.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tripod for holding a surveyor's stake.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tripod for holding a surveyor's stake wherein the upper end of the tripod legs are joined by a segmented collar having a central opening therein for receiving the surveyor's stake.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a collar at the upper end of the tripod which is simple in construction and economical to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tripod having three legs which are hingedly connected to a segmented collar, the hinged connection being adjustable to permit selective locking of the hinged connection so that the legs will not pivot.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.